Uncontrollable
by ObnoxiousXBanana
Summary: candor. erudite. amity. abnegation. dauntless. five factions. five virtues. one rebellion called the divergents. uncontrollable they call them. untameable. dangerous to the order to the unrealistic peace. harry potter and destiny potter are both selfless abnegation, but destiny felt like she never belonged. never fit in. so she makes the most dangerous choice you can make.


Abnegation. The faction of selflessness. Destiny never felt like she belonged here, but her brother on the other hand was a natural. He helps everyone who needs help and urges her to do the same. She just wasn't good at the whole helping people out part. Harry and Destiny were twins you see. Hardly separated since birth tell now.

When aged 16 they must take a test to determine their faction. Amity. Dauntless. Abnegation. Candor. Erudite. They don't have to use the test. It's just a guidance for those who are lost.

"What do you think you'll get, Des?" Harry asked walking down the dirt path with Destiny.

Destiny grinned, "I thought we weren't supposed to discuss our tests."

Harry let out a laugh, "That's after the test Destiny," He looked forward as the two passed by the factionless, "I think I'll get Abnegation again."

"How original," She said in a sarcastic tone trying to suppress her laughter.

"I'm serious," Destiny nodded as Harry held the door open for her and a couple other people from Candor.

Seeing all the people as she walked in caused her to slow down as she walked and someone whacked into her.

"Watch it Stiff!" The Candor yelled and shoved past her. He was good looking, but seemed a little rude so Destiny moved onto the table where her brother was, forgetting him. The aptitude test was supposed to help you decide where you belong. Who you really were inside.

"Destiny Potter and Susan Bones," Destiny stood up hearing her name and looked at the girl who was going in too. She had red hair and was a bit taller then herself. Destiny walked side-by-side with her and then they split as Susan went into one door and Destiny into another.

She closed the door behind her looking around her in aw and then at the woman behind the chair. She had dark black hair and tattoos down her arms. _Dauntless, _Destiny thought as she walked towards the chair.

"Hello I'm Tori and I'll be helping you do your aptitude test with you," She said, "Please take a seat."

Destiny slowly walked towards the seat and sat down.

"Drink this," Tori said as she handed Destiny a cup of clear liquid. Destiny drank it no questions asked. Then she felt a tight pinching sensation in her neck and looked at Tori. She was holding the needle and had it in her neck. As she took it out Destiny felt dizzy.

Soon everything was gone but the chair when she looked around again. Destiny hoisted herself off the chair and walked forward. When she looked back again the chair was gone and all she saw was her reflection. _Whats going on...? _She thought to herself looking around.

"Choose one," A voice echoed threw the mirrored room.

"What do you mean?" Destiny looked around trying to find the speaker. Instead she saw two tables. One had a knife on it and the other some raw meat.

"Choose," The voice said again.

"I don't want to choose though," Destiny responded.

"Your loss," The voice said and with that the tables disappeared.

Suddenly the was a fierce growling from behind her. Destiny whipped around to face a German Shepard dog growling at her ready to run for her. Her eyes widened in fear, but she stood her ground and closed her eyes shut tight.

Instead of the sound of the sound of a sprinting dog she heard the voice of a little girl, "Puppy!" The little girl exclaimed. Destiny opened her eyes to see the dog turning towards the girl. Destiny made a run for the dog, barely catching up with it she jumped onto the dog and she and the dog fell threw the floor.

Destiny bolted upright in the chair and then looked at Tori waiting for her result. Tori looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Oh dear," Tori said shaking her head, "Out of your chair," She said turning towards Destiny.

"What is it?" Destiny asked getting out of her chair.

"I'm gonna have to send you home... People will ask what you got..." Tori pushed Destiny towards the door.

"Whats going on?" Destiny was worried and turned towards Tori waiting for an answer.

Tori sighed, "You're results were inconclusive... They call it Divergent. It is extremely dangerous so never say that word in public. Got it?" Destiny nodded as she got pushed out the door, "Say the serum made you sick so i sent you home,"

"Wait!" Destiny said quickly, "What did I get? My results. What faction were they? What do I choose?"

"Erudite, Dauntless and Abnegation. Now go!" The door was slammed in her face. How could she get three factions? This was supposed to change _everything_. Instead it just confused her more.

"Hey Destiny?" Harry ran up to her. She was walking around Abnegation by herself trying to think before Harry came over.

"Hi Harry.." She felt weird ever since the aptitude test.

"How'd the test go?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" Destiny walked away. She needed rest.


End file.
